


【土銀】他們很鹹濕。

by kosamer



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosamer/pseuds/kosamer
Summary: 還是先防個雷⚠️失禁⚠️口交⚠️土方變態變態的⚠️特殊設定（？）⚠️用詞粗俗⚠️嘔吐





	【土銀】他們很鹹濕。

**Author's Note:**

> 還是先防個雷  
⚠️失禁  
⚠️口交  
⚠️土方變態變態的  
⚠️特殊設定（？）  
⚠️用詞粗俗  
⚠️嘔吐

還是先防個雷  
⚠️失禁  
⚠️口交  
⚠️土方變態變態的  
⚠️特殊設定（？）  
⚠️用詞粗俗  
⚠️嘔吐

×××

土方最近很焦慮

和銀時交往已經過了三個月了。他們兩個一確認交往狀態，馬上找了間房，做了整整一個晚上。  
既然都已經上床了，牽手什麼的就是小任務，每天一定能夠完成的程度。前兩個月還能夠正常親熱，不，應該說幾乎每天都在用親嘴問候的兩個人，逼迫身邊的人每天看他們發狗糧。  
可是，在第三個月時候，銀時卻不跟他接吻了。  
平常晚上見面都會給個熱烈的吻，現在什麼都沒有了。

難道是倦怠期？三個月而已？

已經快一個月沒跟銀時親熱的土方，沒地方發洩的怒氣全部發洩在屬下身上。  
搞得這個月新選組人人像是受驚的小鳥，一看到土方全部鳥獸散。除了無法離開的山崎。聽說山崎已經申請要提前休假的請求。

受不了的土方，決定今晚去找銀時好好說說。  
打了電話到萬事屋，這兩個月跟中國女孩已經有一定的交情，只要給出滿意的籌碼，中國女孩定全力支持土方做出任何欺負銀時的事情。在神樂的觀念上，反正銀時也有爽到，土方給的籌碼有4成還是要上繳給銀時的呢。

簡直是雙贏。於是中國女孩歌舞伎女王大人今晚不會回家，而且還順便把銀時的行蹤全部交代的清清楚楚。讓鬼之副長直接到店裡逮人。

把喝的爛醉連帶他回家的人是誰都不清楚的銀時從店裡拉出，用土方這一生最快的速度，跑回了萬事屋。  
土方熟練的打開大門，銀時還是一樣醉醺醺的。完全不知道等等接下來的事情，會讓他後悔今晚不應該喝酒。

看著微醺臉的銀時，如同一隻慵懶的貓咪在身上撒嬌。土方積了一個月的慾望用光速抬起頭。土方痛的覺得自己的褲子都要被自家兒子給先穿破了。  
而銀時還是沒自覺，整個人趴在土方身上，手還不停的亂摸。一邊說著大姐姐怎麼胸部這麼硬這麼小啊。  
這樣的銀時，土方大口吸煙，怒氣和慾望同時上身，因為想到這傢伙一喝酒神智不清，哪天被人上了還開心的扭屁股吧。

越想越生氣。土方捏熄了菸，對著銀時還在喋喋不休叫著姐姐的嘴。吻了下去。

剛剛還在醉醺醺的銀時，瞬間瞪大眼睛。那雙艷紅的眼睛，跟土方對上眼。下一秒，銀時像是受到驚嚇，突然大幅度的開始掙扎。

土方楞住，然後不開心了。想著自己吻技很差嗎？有必要嚇成這樣？  
本來就決定今晚不放過銀時的土方，不顧銀時的掙扎，手壓住銀時的後腦，讓這場吻吻的更深。  
可以感受到銀時在嘴裡試圖要驅趕土方舌頭的侵占。感受到身下人兒掙扎的力道減輕。土方舌頭順著銀時的牙齦觸摸著。然後再跟銀時的舌頭糾纏。

這時候，土方感受到不對勁。銀時開始不斷的顫抖，而且越來越明顯。  
當一股熟悉的屬於男人的味道傳來。土方驚訝的看著銀時。

銀時竟然在接吻的時候，射了。

銀時覺得這個月一定是大凶之月。他不應該大意跑去喝酒。  
這一個月沒有跟土方親熱，銀時也是怪難受的。  
不是說對土方感到厭倦。而是，銀時某次不小心喝到了源外的一個實驗品，因為還在開發當中，不知道喝了會發生什麼。當下還沒感覺，等會到萬事屋後，銀時發現，他的口腔變得比一般還敏感，是刷個牙就能高潮那樣的敏感。  
氣得銀時馬上跑去找源外算帳，源外說因為東西本來就是不穩定的半成品。說是給他時間，他會好好研究解藥的。至少也要一個月，要銀時這個月盡量別做出什麼不該做的事情。  
聽到這，銀時還能怎麼辦，但萬幸的是，吃飯和喝東西卻沒事。  
想到這裡，銀時覺得這個發明根本上是哪個變態用來拍AV的道具吧。光是刷牙就能高潮，想想都要嚇死了。  
那不就代表，如果跟土方接吻，就馬上高潮了嗎！  
為避免這件事，銀時這個月不斷的躲避土方，沒想到竟然今天被土方逮住。  
土方這渾蛋，一上來就是一個吻，是多飢渴？！連一個月都不能忍嗎，色狼！  
最糟糕的是，如果被這個一上床就開啟鬼畜模式戀人發現了不該發現的秘密....

「你，是不是發生了什麼？」  
此時的土方還只是認為銀時跟他一樣積了一個月，受不了就射了的認知中。

「阿....沒啊，這個嘛..看到你太開心了...畢竟我們很久沒做了嘛」銀時邊說邊快速思考，如何把事情忽悠過去。

「嗯？你也知道我們很久沒做了？」

「唉，這不是因為阿銀最近太忙了嗎？一個月而已，土方你定力怎麼這麼差！」  
「我可不想被一個吻就射的傢伙說定力差」

「閉嘴吧，阿銀我好累，謝謝你送我回來，阿銀我要去洗澡睡覺了，不送不送了啊」  
銀時現在只想趕快把這傢伙給送走。  
「等等」

「幹...幹嘛啦」

「既然如此，走之前，來個吻？」

「蛤？不用了吧，阿銀我現在全身不舒服誒，不吻！」  
「只是個吻而已，你在大驚小怪什麼」

「就說阿銀我累了，不吻，你慢走」

「…喂，你在隱瞞什麼？難道你...外遇了？！」  
糟糕，都快忘了這傢伙除了直覺外，還很多疑。

「你說話啊！！誰，你是不是之前那個誰...那個只有半眼的渾蛋！！！」  
「沒有的事！！！」  
「那你為什麼這個月一直在躲避我？？是不是跟那個野男人好上了？阿？」

「我靠！土方你這渾蛋，你聽聽自己在說甚麼？」  
「不然你為什麼不跟我接吻？！」  
「那是因為…………！」  
差點說出真相的銀時，那欲言又止的態度，讓土方氣得滿肚子怨氣，對銀時早就保持著有點病態佔有慾的土方，在佔有這方面又再度提升了。

「不允許...這事情...不允許」  
「土...土方...喂，你冷靜點」  
土方粗暴的抓起銀時的衣服，碰的一聲，把銀時丟到臥室的床上。因為事前跟神樂說過，神樂還好心幫兩人鋪好床墊了呢。（神樂：看我多貼心）  
「你就這麼缺男人嗎？難道只有我就不行嗎？我一個人沒辦法滿足你？？」

「土方！！你給我冷靜點！！！事情不是這...嗚嗚」  
被怨氣沾滿的土方，根本聽不下銀時說的話，真是覺得眼前的嘴巴有點煩。於是就用嘴賭上。

「不...嗚嗚嗯，土方...不嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！」  
可能是因為這場吻太過於侵犯了，銀時瞬間又再度高潮和。當射出後，銀時像是受到委屈般，眼淚流個不停，哭得可慘了。  
這時候被銀時哭到慘兮兮的樣子嚇到的土方，頓時腦袋清醒了。  
發現事情好像不是他所想的那樣，雖然很想知道事情的真相，但總之，先安撫安撫眼前哭的慘兮兮的戀人。

最後，在銀時斷斷續續的哭泣聲下，土方了解了事情的始末。對於剛剛做的事情和說出的話感到後悔的土方，把戀人緊緊抱住在懷中，親吻著銀時的額頭，安撫對方。

好不容易銀時穩定了下來，土方邊安撫邊道歉。還以為土方就這樣放過自己的銀時，當抬頭看見土方看像自己的眼神，還有，這渾蛋一定沒注意到，他現在一臉猙獰的笑容。  
銀時知道今天他跑不掉了。所以說阿銀我才會不想讓他知道啊！！！

「銀時...」

「休想！！！！！」

「我什麼都還沒說....」

「你不說我也知道你...嗚嗚！！！！不嗯..阿阿哈阿啊...」  
連話都不讓銀時說完，土方又再次吻上。這是今天銀時第三次高潮了。身下早就濕的一塌糊塗，和平常不一樣的新鮮感，土方愛極能夠任由他揉捏的銀時。  
「銀時，你這樣真可愛。」  
「渾...渾蛋.....嗯嗯，不....嗯嗯嗯嗯」  
土方又再次吻上去，像是要把這個月的份都補上一樣。銀時覺得自己快要被這傢伙給吻死了。

吻著銀時的土方，再次看見自家戀人第四次的高潮摸樣。突然一個想法冒了出來。  
土方難得微笑的看著銀時。說著「銀時，你說，你現在口腔這麼敏感，如果...如果不小心，破皮....」

「你....!!!渾蛋，放開我!!!!」光聽土方這樣說，銀時就這道這傢伙在想些什麼。  
可惜，剛剛被用的全身無力的銀時，爭不過慾望上身的變態土方。（也就這時候土方力氣大）  
在毫無反抗能力下，銀時絕望的又再次被土方吻了上來。

不！！！！！不要！！！不可以！！！  
銀時內心呼喊著，眼睛濕潤的請求土方。  
但銀時的呼喊沒有辦法傳達給土方，反而更加增長對方的嗜虐心。

土方細細的，慢慢的，用舌頭一一劃過銀時嘴巴的每一個角落。  
感受到銀時不斷的顫抖，土方像是在安慰一樣，用手拍拍銀時的背，企圖讓對方放鬆。  
然，下一秒，土方的虎牙，小小的，輕輕的劃破了銀時都舌頭。

「嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！！！！」  
噗嗤，噗啾。  
銀時感受到前所未有的性高潮。幾乎要翻白眼的程度。身體不斷的抽搐，如果不是銀時本身身體好，一般人大概早就昏過去了。銀時突然痛恨自己強大的身體，反而希望能夠直接昏過去。  
「啊...阿阿....不...停不下來....嗯嗯...不要嗯嗯嗯嗯！」

大量的白色液體還在射出，土方脫下銀時的褲子，腥臭的味道和視覺的衝擊，土方更興奮了，早知道就去那種提供拍攝的愛情旅館，這樣的銀時難得一見啊。  
而且，土方發現，銀時竟然還在射，不過到後面白色液體伴隨著黃色液體。

阿，銀時爽到失禁了呢。

「銀時，有這麼爽嗎，連尿都憋不住了呢。」土方興奮的說著，手還不忘的摸上銀時的陰莖，土方看著不斷吐漏黃色液體的陰莖，很想哪天跟銀時玩個尿布PLAY。

「……去死吧變態」交往三個月還能不知道自家變態的心思嗎，一定又是想着什麼詭異的玩法。  
唉，喝酒誤事啊。還有自己怎麼當初沒看清楚這個悶騷的渾蛋是個大變態呢！！

現在說甚麼都來不及了。  
銀時眼神渙散，想用比平常更死魚眼的樣子讓土方失去興致。  
可惜還是小看了自己戀人。土方看著銀時有如一個被玩壞的死魚眼的破娃娃。用手托起銀時的下巴，拉下拉鍊，早就蓄勢待發的男根用力的彈跳出來，打在銀時的臉上。  
被突如其來的動作嚇到的銀時，還沒反應過來，土方的熱的發燙的傢伙直搗黃龍的塞進了銀時嘴裡。

「嗚嗚！！！！嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！不嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯」  
溫熱柔軟的內腔，無法完全包覆土方比一般男人還大的陰莖。還沒完全含住，就已經頂到銀時的喉嚨。

「嗚嗚嘔嗯嗯嗯嘔……」想吐又吐不出來，銀時現在快要瘋了。只好努力用舌頭想把凶器推出去。但柔軟的舌頭怎麼可能做到。只是讓變態更加變態而已。

「阿...銀時你嘴巴真舒服，嗯，對，舔那裡」土方滿意的摸摸銀時的頭髮。開始迅速的抽動。

「嘔嗯嗯嗯！！！嗯嗯嗯嗯嗚嗚」不只是嘴巴，連鼻子都能聞到男人體味，銀時氣得要死，覺得自己要瘋了，再度高潮後，沒想到一聞到土方特有的男人味道，銀時身體誠實的又再次高潮了。  
畢竟那兩個月，土方玩法多。身體早就被調教的完全是為了土方而作的身體一樣。

「銀時，嗯，去了」這是土方要射的前兆。

「嘔嗯嗯！！！！」不要！！！！  
來不及吐出口中的陰莖，土方灼熱的液體全部射到了銀時口內。  
「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嘔喔喔！！！！！！」想吐但又同時高潮的銀時，滾燙的液體還在嘴巴內，光是這樣就讓銀時可以再次高潮一次了。

「唉，多浪費，怎麼都吐出來了。」  
對於這次口交很滿意的土方，沒有讓銀時吞精。拍拍在一旁嘔吐的戀人的背，看著滿嘴自己精液的銀時。  
啊，糟糕。土方又再次硬起來了。

最後兩個人大戰了一夜。  
隔天一早，銀時收到了源外寄來的解藥。然後陰着臉看向滿足熟睡的土方。

之後三個月土方被禁止跟銀時做愛。  
聽新選組的爆料，那天副長幾乎是半死不活的被送進醫院。

END

滿滿的我的性癖。  
我已經回不去那個純潔的自己了。  
管他的！！！！！  
就要看銀時在身下矯喘！！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 滿滿的我的性癖。  
我已經回不去那個純潔的自己了。  
管他的！！！！！  
就要看銀時在身下矯喘！！！！


End file.
